Frozen Heart
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Ward's need to protect Skye lands him on Garrett's execution list. With that fear building up, will Skye let it go when he needs her the most (crappy summary) Based on "Nothing Personal" and loosely Frozen. I do not own Agents of SHIELD, Frozen or any songs I use or mention... includes the always adorable Olaf!
1. Ward vs Deathlok

**Hey guys! As some of you may have seen, I deleted "Phantom Acts" I'm sorry, but I really had no more inspiration to finish that one. But I think this one will be just as cool. And probably all of you will know the references. Now, this story starts out as an AE of "Nothing Personal" but turns into a whole different story. This story was inspired by that episode and a little bit of Frozen. Skye's 0-8-4 abilities are basically Elsa's powers. Just a note.**

**BTW, so sorry that I didn't get the next chapter of "Of Beast and Beauty" up earlier. I've been swamped with rehearsals and the show was last weekend. I got a standing ovation for my part as Wendy! But now that it's over I'll have more time to write. Although I have an AP exam the day of the season finale, but I can study during the day. Anyways, so sorry, but here's the first chapter of "Frozen Heart"**

* * *

Skye let a scream escape her throat as Deathlok, they're not even calling him Mike anymore, smashed the windshield in front of her. But soon enough, she couldn't speak at all. Deathlok grabbed her by the throat and pulled her through the smashed windshield. She felt a sharp pain in her left arm as a piece of the glass cut through her skin. Skye struggled for breath as Deathlok's hold tightened around her throat.

Ward saw Skye struggle for breath and something inside him snapped. He couldn't stand seeing her in danger. No matter what he had done, he still loved her and he couldn't let Deathlok do this to her. Without a second thought, he sprinted towards his girl. He grabbed Deathlok's arm and jerked it sideways. Deathlok release Skye and she fell to the ground. Ward relaxed a little hearing her take a deep breath.

Skye gasped and tried to take in as much air as possible once she fell to the concrete. A form loomed over her, shielding her from Deathlok. She looked up and her jaw fell to the ground at the sight in front of her. Ward was standing in front of her acting as a shield. **(A/N Pun intended. I've been reading too many of Bretty's puns on Twitter) **Apparently Deathlok had the same reaction cause he was looking at Ward with a shocked expression on his face. Ward's gun was poised in his hand, ready to shoot. This didn't make any sense. Why was Ward protecting her when all this time he had been lying to them? Unless… he wasn't lying when it came to his feelings for her.

"What are you doing?" Deathlok shouted at Ward, breaking her train of thought, "We both work for Garrett!"

Skye saw Ward's grip tighten on the gun. "I don't work for anyone who puts a bullet in Skye." Ward spat. Skye felt a small smile creep its way onto her face at the sentence.

Deathlok took a deep breath. He didn't want to have to do this. He pulled his own weapon and aimed it at Skye. Before the shot even came, Ward was in motion. He scooped Skye into his arms and sprinted. Just as the explosion rang behind them, Ward threw himself and Skye onto the ground behind the police car, shielding Skye from the blast and debris. He turned to her and saw blood running down her arm where the glass had cut her.

"Skye," He said, "You're hurt."

"It's nothing. I'm…" Skye started but Ward cut her off.

"Don't give me that crap." Ward commanded. He shrugged off his jacket slightly and tore off a sleeve of his shirt. Slipping his jacket back on, he tied the cloth tightly around Skye's arm where the cut was. She looked at him with the dark eyes that always sent him into a trance and he made his decision. "Stay here."

He started to stand up but Skye grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "You're not going out there. You'll be killed." She argued.

"Skye," He said, cupping her cheek in his hand. His voice had become little more than a breathless whisper, "I betrayed the team, betrayed you. I killed innocent people. I deserve this. Especially if it keeps you safe. But I'm sure as hell not going down without a fight." Skye stifled a laugh and looked up at him with pleading eyes, as if begging him not to go. One look at those eyes and he made another decision. He reached into his shirt and pulled a chain over his head. Taking Skye's hand, he closed her fist around the chain. "Take this. It'll keep you safe." She was about to say something, but was silenced as Ward's lips captured hers. His hand kept a firm grip on her waist as she melted into the kiss. When air became necessary, he reluctantly pulled away. "Sorry. I just had to do that one last time."

Before she could say another word of protest, he turned and ran back into the fight. The truth dawned on her. He cared about her. He was willing to face Deathlok alone if it meant she was safe. He truly loved her. Skye looked down at her closed fist. She cautiously opened it to see a dog tag necklace. As usual, two dog tags were hanging from the chain. One had the SHIELD symbol on it. Turning the other over she saw what was engraved on it.

_Grant Ward, Agent of SHIELD_

His SHIELD dog tags. He kept them. This was enough proof that he didn't truly believe in Hydra. That he was a good man. Slowly, she looped the chain around her neck. The dog tags landed right between her breasts. She gently touched the tags and took a deep breath. A cold sensation ran through her, but it disappeared in an instant.

Suddenly, she heard a body slam to the ground, followed by a groan of pain. She recognized that voice anywhere. Fear ran through her veins like an icy current. She cautiously looked over the trunk of the police car. What she saw made her want to cry.

Ward was on the ground. Blood was running down from his temple and his breathing was ragged.

Acting on instinct, Skye jumped up and ran to his side. She crouched down beside him and turned his head to look at her. She knew Deathlok could kill her at any moment, but right now, she didn't give a fuck. "Ward." She pleaded, her vision blurring with tears she refused to let fall. "Ward. Please. Grant."

His name came out as a strangled cry. She finally let the tears fall freely. The cold sensation was back except it stayed this time. Surprisingly, it didn't bother her in the slightest.

Suddenly she felt a hand slip into hers and squeeze. She looked to see Ward breathing and smiling at her. She relaxed knowing he was ok. But the relaxation was short-lived. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and everything went black.

* * *

Skye woke up with a killer headache and the feeling of something wrapping around her arm. The cold sensation was still there. She struggled to open her eyes, which suddenly felt like they were made of lead. After accomplished the task, she saw Raina bandaging her cut.

"What the hell are you doing?" Skye demanded, jerking her arm back. Hearing metal cling, she looked down to see her hands cuffed in front of her. They looked like SHIELD handcuffs, but she could hear a small buzzing coming from them.

"Bandaging your wound properly." Raina explained, drawing Skye's attention back to the girl in the flower dress. Skye cautiously gave Raina her arm to finish the bandaging, but kept her guard up.

"Why are you doing this?" Skye asked as Raina finished the bandage, "You're supposed to be loyal to Hydra."

"I'm not loyal to anyone." Raina explained.

"Then why are you here still?"

"Cause if I try to leave, Garrett will kill me." Raina said as if it were nothing horrible.

"What happened?" Skye asked.

"Deathlok knocked you out with an ICER." Raina explained sweetly, "I figured the least I could do was patch you up. I may be Hydra, but I'm not a monster. At least Ward got the bleeding to stop. It would've become infected without his shirt sleeve."

Once Ward's name was mentioned, Skye's hand flew up to her chest. She felt the cold sensation amplify as her fingers came into contact with Ward's dog tags. She took a deep breath knowing that they were still there. Then she remembered her handcuffs. She could still hear the buzzing. "What are…"

"I wouldn't." Raina said, "Those are electrified. You try to escape, they shock you."

Skye swallowed hard and lowered her hands. "What do you want with me?" Skye commanded.

"You're an 0-8-4. Doesn't that explain it all?" Raina smiled and laughed a little.

"Garrett knows about that?"

"He was one of the ones that tore up the village looking for you." Raina clarified, "He wants to know what you can do."

"But I have no idea what I can do!" Skye argued.

"Try convincing Garrett of that." Raina commented. She got up, brushed the dirt off her flower dress and turned to leave.

Right as her hand was on the handle, "Where's Ward?" Skye asked, stopping her.

Raina sighed and turned to the girl. She saw her desperately clutching Ward's dog tags. She could see that Skye was truly in love with Ward. Just like Ward was truly in love with her. "I can't reveal that." Raina said simply and turned to go again.

"Where's Ward?" Skye asked with more force. She tried to stand up but then the handcuffs sent an electrical shock through her body. She crumpled to the floor and stayed there for a moment before sitting up again.

"I told you." Raina said.

"Where's Ward?" Skye shouted, ignoring her comment.

Raina sighed and gave in to the love struck girl. "Garrett is handling him."

* * *

**Oooooh! Left you on a little bit of a cliffhanger, huh? How do you guys like this story? Cause if you don't really like it, I'll get rid of it. But to make that decision, I need your feedback. So, R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: Some people care too much… I think it's called love. –Winnie the Pooh (What? I'm a Disney girl to my core)**

**Song Suggestion: Waiting For Yesterday –David Archuleta **

**Thanks for reading! Expect the next chapter of "Of Beast and Beauty" up by tomorrow! I already have half of it written. Sorry for the delay.**


	2. Discovery

**Okay, since I'm still in a super fangirly mood because season 2 was confirmed, I'm posting this chapter up today. Also, my brother is grounded, so I get the computer all day. Most of it was spent looking through Tumblr and studying for my AP exam.**

**Though, I was really loving this one story I was reading here. It's one of my faves. You have to check it out. It's called "Love Is Fearless" and it's by this girl, _CaskettOlicityJeca. _It's so adorable! Go and check it out!**

* * *

Ward woke up with a killer headache. The last thing he remembers is kissing Skye before running into a fight with Deathlok. He could feel the dried blood on the side of his face but if it meant Skye was safe, he'd take a bullet to the head. A small buzzing found it's way to his ears. He looked down to see he had SHIELD handcuffs on. From the buzzing, he figured they were electrified and he was in a Hydra holding cell. Slowly, he took in his surroundings. He looked up to see the man who'd he thought of as a father until he ordered two bullets in Skye.

"You're still the same weak little boy I broke out of juvie." Garrett said, not looking at Ward, "You let this girl get in the way of…"

"That girl's name is Skye!" Ward interrupted, "And I'm not weak! A weak boy wouldn't face Deathlok by himself."

"And a strong man wouldn't let some stupid crush get in the way of taking down SHIELD!" Garrett almost shouted, finally looking at Ward. Ward didn't respond, but just glared at Garrett. "You're weak. And Hydra doesn't need weak."

"So, what are you gonna do with me?" Ward demanded.

"Well, I can't let you go and have you run off and tell SHIELD everything, can I?" Garrett teased, "No. We'll have to get rid of you. Permanently."

* * *

Skye felt the cold sensation getting stronger every time she thought of what Garrett could be doing to Ward. She had finally seen the truth. No matter what he'd done or said, he cared for the team and he loved her. Because of that thought, she kept thinking about all the torture Garrett could be putting Ward through. She kept turning his dog tags over and over again on its chain, trying to calm herself down. The cold sensation only seemed to amplify.

Suddenly, her thoughts were broken by the door opening. She looked up and relief flooded her system. Ward was standing in the doorway with Garrett next to him. The thing that made her heart drop like a stone was that he had the same handcuffs that she had on. Garrett pulled a key out and unlocked him. Ward rubbed his wrists to soothe the irritation. "I've allowed him five minutes alone with you." Garrett said bluntly. "Don't waste it."

With that, Garrett threw Ward into Skye and turned to leave. Skye caught Ward in time and for a moment, they just looked at each other. Ward opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as Skye heard the door shut, she crashed her lips to his. He was shocked at first but quickly relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as humanly possible. Skye brought her cuffed hands up to cup his face. He reluctantly pulled away and looked at her with a bit of concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

He gently took one of her hands in his. "You're freezing." He pointed out.

"Really?" Skye asked. Ward nodded, "I don't feel anything."

"Are you sure…" Ward started but Skye cut him off.

"Ward, that's not the point right now." Ward nodded and dropped the subject but kept her hand in his. "What's going on?"

Ward sighed and looked down at their joined hands. He refused to meet her eyes and see the fear and sadness as he said, "Garrett believes I'm too weak to be any use to Hydra."

"Garrett doesn't know shit!" Skye exclaimed, "You're the strongest man I've ever known. No one would ever face Deathlok just to keep me safe."

"Well it didn't." Ward interrupted, "You're right where Garrett wants you. I couldn't protect you. And now I never can. Skye, Garrett's going to execute me."

"What?" Skye's voice was a strangled cry with tears welling up in her throat and eyes. Soon enough, tears started falling from her eyes. Ward's heart broke a little more with each tear that fell. He quickly pulled her into his arms.

He gave her a moment or two before releasing her. He cupped the back of her neck so she would look at him. "Skye, listen to me." He said forcefully, "I don't have much time. So, just listen okay?" Skye nodded with more tears falling, "I deserve this." Skye started shaking her head in protest, "Don't try to tell me otherwise. No matter what you say, I'm not a good man. I've killed innocent people. I let Garrett brainwash me. I let him almost kill you. I deserve this." Skye let out a sob as he continued, "Do you still have my dog tags?"

Skye nodded and showed him the chain that was still around her neck. "I kept turning them over thinking of what kind of torture Garrett could be putting you through." She explained, "It helped keep me somewhat calm."

Ward smiled at the thought that she still cared for him. He took the tag with his name in his hand. "Remember how I said these would keep you safe?" She nodded once again. He started running his fingers over the letters and rows in a distinct pattern that only he seemed to know, "Well, that's exactly what they're about to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Coulson will explain later." Ward said vaguely. He finished the pattern and released the tags. "Skye, I want you to know that no matter what I've done, my feelings for you are real."

"I know." Skye said.

"You know?" Ward eyed her curiously.

"You faced Deathlok by yourself to keep me safe." Skye explained, "If that doesn't say 'I love you' I don't know what does."

Ward laughed a little at her explanation. "Skye, I need to say this because I know I won't ever get the chance to again. I love you, Skye. And I always will. I am so sorry I betrayed you and the team."

"You don't need to be sorry." Skye said.

"No I do." Ward interrupted, "I should've told you the minute you got under my skin."

"Which was when?" Skye asked curiously.

"The moment you jabbed me in the chest and called me an 'evil faceless government tool bag.'" Ward said. Skye laughed a little at the memory.

"That first day when we met," Skye started, "When Coulson jabbed you with the 'truth serum'" She put air quotes around the words, now coming to peace with the fact that there was no truth serum, "was what you said true? Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"No." Ward answered seriously. Skye's face fell and her eyes filled with tears. "Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you." Skye's smile returned and she shoved him as much as she could with her cuffed hands. "What was that for?"

"For scaring me." Skye defended, "I thought you were lying about that!"

Ward laughed at her defensive nature, "No. Everything about you that I've told you is the truth." He told her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away, he enveloped her in his arms. For a moment, they sat like this. His arms around her while her hands fisted his shirt in her fists. "I wish we could do what you wanted." Skye said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Stay here with you." Skye clarified, "Imagine the world outside doesn't exist." Ward smiled that she remembered that.

He pulled her into a gentle, loving kiss. One hand kept a firm grip on her waist while the other tangled itself in her hair. They would've gone on for longer if it had not been for the sound of the opening door and Garrett jerking Ward off of Skye. Skye looked up as Garrett placed the handcuffs back on Ward's wrists and locked them. "Five minutes are up, sweetheart."

"No!" Skye pleaded, reaching out to grab Ward's hand only to have an electrical shock surge through her body again. She fell to the ground again.

"Skye!" Ward started towards her, but two more Hydra guards restrained him.

Skye finally managed to sit up again. "See? She's fine." Garrett told him. Skye looked up at Ward and Garrett, "That's what you get. Come on, boys. Let's get to the show." He gave Ward a sickly sweet smile.

"No! Please, Grant!" Skye cried out. Ward looked at her one last time before the Hydra guards shoved him out the door. Skye could feel freezing cold tears flowing down her face. Garrett slammed the door shut behind them. "No!"

She reached towards the door when suddenly, a blue beam shot out of her hand. It hit the door handle, turning it to ice. Skye looked down at her hands then at the floor. Surrounding her on the floor were her tears. Only they weren't water. They were ice. Skye picked one up and saw it was frozen solid. Dropping it to the ground, she touched a spot next to her. It instantly formed a sheet of ice over it. She opened her palm to a spot on the wall. Another icy blue beam shot out of her hand and covered the wall in ice.

Suddenly, a glow started forming around her neck. She looked down and saw her locket enveloped in an icy blue glow. Once the glow diminished, the locket was shaped like a snowflake. Looking at the ice and her hands, Skye realized something.

Her 0-8-4 abilities had been released… and now she could save Ward.

* * *

**Oooooh! Little bit of a cliffhanger huh? Well, I did tell you guys it was based off of Frozen. Anyways, I need your help. Do you think I should include the "Let It Go" scene in a later chapter? Or do you think that would be too much? I need your honest opinion. So, R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: We keep moving forward, opening new doors and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths –Walt Disney**

**Song Suggestion: Human –Christina Perri (Totally heard this song in my head while I was writing Ward and Skye's scene)**


	3. Skye vs HYDRA

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! It's definitely one of my faves to write! Also, this is going to be long story! It's gonna have loads of drama and weird storylines. Lots of chapters guys, so just stick with me okay? Love you!**

**Also, 3 announcements. 1) I have a poll on my bio asking if you guys want me to do the Let It Go scene. I have an idea for that if you guys want me to do that scene. If you could answer that, I would so appreciate it!  
2) A couple of you wondered about the snowflake necklace. Don't worry. That will be explained in a later chapter.  
3) I know some of you guys were wondering about the dog tag necklace. Well, that's about to be explained! Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: You're about to see Skye kick some major Hydra ass! Don't know if you should be scared or excited, so… you have been warned.**

* * *

"We're idiots." Simmons exclaimed to the team assembled in Providence.

"No we're not, Jemma." Fitz argued.

"We let two Hydra agents on our team and let them kidnap Skye! How are we not idiots?" Simmons snapped.

"Arguing with each other won't help us or Skye." May interjected, bringing an end to the duo's argument.

The team had assembled in Providence after discovering Koeing's body. They had tried to contact Skye without response. After seeing the footage of her and Ward taking the BUS, they had figured he had taken her to Garrett. They had been trying fruitlessly for the past hours to find them, but Hydra covered their tracks too well. They had caught neither sight nor response of Skye, Ward or Garrett. Suddenly, Coulson's phone started beeping. Everyone turned their heads to face their leader.

Coulson's face broke out into a smile. "What's up, Coulson?" Trip asked curiously.

"I know where Skye is." Coulson answered simply. All of them, excluding May, gaped at the statement.

"What? How?" Fitzsimmons asked together.

"Ward's SHIELD dog tags." Coulson responded. After receiving some curious glances, he explained, "Ward's SHIELD dog tags have a tracking device in them. When he traces the letters and rows in a distinct pattern, they send a signal to my phone. He just activated them."

"So, he's leading us to Skye?" Simmons concluded skeptically. Coulson nodded, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes. It does." Coulson said, "He would do anything to keep her safe. Including betray Garrett." The team gaped at him again. Ignoring them, Coulson turned to May, "How long till we can get in the air?"

"She's ready when you are." May answered smoothly.

"Good." Coulson commented, "Let's go get our girl."

* * *

Skye had the plan formed in her head. She had to act. She couldn't waste any more time. For all she knew, Garrett could have killed Ward already. The cold sensation in her hands amplified at the simple thought. Now was the time to act. If her emotions controlled her powers, she would have the most power right now. She was angry with Garrett for even just threatening to kill Ward. She was overwhelmed at the discovery of her 0-8-4 powers. And… she was in love with Ward. She had finally accepted it. He was the only guy willing to die for her safety. That fact alone made her smile.

_It's now or never, Skye, _She told herself. _You can't waste time with Ward's life at stake. _She took a deep breath and gently touched Ward's dog tags. _Hope this works. _She pushed her hand as far out as they could in the handcuffs. Bending her hand, she touched a finger to the handcuffs. Within a second, the handcuffs had turned to ice. Skye tore them apart with ease. Standing up, she rubbed to rid herself of the irritation. _So far, so good. Now just to get past the guards and find Ward. _

Walking towards the door, she opened her palm to the handle, the ice around it thickened and she elbowed it, breaking it. The door opened and she stepped out, flexing her fingers. This power rocked. "Hey! She escaped!" A shout of a Hydra guard brought her back to reality.

_Please let this work, _Skye pleaded silently. She opened her palm to the floor. A sheet of slippery ice covered it and two of the guards slipped. She internally cheered herself on as she ran down the hall she saw the guards take Ward earlier. As she met more guards, she protected herself with ice. Suddenly, she heard Garrett shout, "Go out there and see what the hell's going on!" from behind a closed door a little ways down the hall.

The two guars that took Ward from her cell came out of a door and aimed their guns at her. She held out both palms and froze their guns. They dropped the weapons and they shattered to pieces on the floor. She then pinned one of the guards to the wall with icicles. The last guard looked ready for a fight. Skye rolled her eyes. _Fine, _she thought to herself.

She ran up and swung a leg at his head. He ducked and swung his leg out to pull out her feet. Skye jumped and then thought, _this is taking too much time. _She shortened the fight by opening to her palm and pinning him to the wall with a sheet of ice. Skye turned to the door the guards came out of.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door. The sight in front of her made her blood run cold… well, colder than it already was. Ward was handcuffed to a chair with Garrett in front of him, holding a gun to Ward's head. When they saw her, Ward's eyes sparked with relief and… love. She liked that look in his eyes. But Garrett's darkened with anger.

"How the fuck did you escape?" Garrett demanded.

"With this." Skye snarled, opening her palm to the gun in his hand. It froze just like the guards' and he dropped it to the floor. It shattered into about a million shards of shining ice. Garrett and Ward looked at her and the shards in shock. She sent them a smirk back.

"That's what you can do!" Garrett exclaimed.

"Yep." Skye said, popping the 'p' "Don't know how I didn't find them before, but right now I don't care." She held out her palm, but didn't shoot, "Funny. I just thought of this plan like 5 minutes ago and it still worked." Skye laughed a little at the thought.

"How the hell is this happening?" Garrett asked with a little twinge of fear in his voice.

"Can't explain the actual science, seeing as I only discovered this power just after you dragged Ward away," Skye commented, "But all I know is my powers are connected to my emotions. And you brought a shit ton of emotions out of me." Her eyes darted to Ward, who was still handcuffed to the chair. "Now step away from him before I freeze you."

She took a few steps closer to Ward and Garrett backed up accordingly. With her free hand, Skye froze Ward's handcuffs. He tore them apart like a piece of paper. Ward stood up and smiled at Skye. She smiled back.

Taking advantage of their distraction, Garrett grabbed Skye's wrist and flipped her over like a pancake. Ward heard Skye gasp in pain and he was immediately in action. He didn't care if this was the man who broke him out of juvie. He was not letting Skye get hurt. Ward grabbed Garrett by the collar and shoved him against the wall. He started throwing punches until he had blood on his knuckles. That's when he heard Skye say, "Grant."

He immediately stopped and turned to her. Within an instant, he dropped Garrett and ran over to help her. He stood her up and she pulled away from him. "Skye, what is it?" He asked as he tried to reach out for her again but she pulled away again.

"I've seen what my powers can do." Skye said quietly looking down at her hands, "I just got them and I haven't learned to control them that well. I can't risk hurting you, Ward. I just can't." Tears started to fall down from her eyes but landed with a tinkling as they turned to ice and dropped to the floor.

"Skye, I can help you learn to control it." Ward argued.

He reached out to her and she gingerly let him take her in his arms. He rubbed soothing patterns on her back and she calmed down. "Ward, can you promise me something?" She asked quietly.

"Anything." Ward answered seriously.

"Don't tell the team." She ordered, "I can't let them know I'm some… freak. I can't. If I do, there's a bigger chance I could hurt them and that's not happening. I won't hurt any of them."

"I know you won't, Skye." Ward responded, "And if you don't want to tell the team, that's fine. We won't."

* * *

**Okay. I know it was a pretty short chapter, but I just wanted to get it up there tonight because I have two projects to do and I don't know how much time I'll get on the internet this weekend. So, sorry about the short chapter, R&R please and answer the poll on my bio!**

**Quote of the Day: I don't want to be brave; I just want to be myself. I don't want to be alone anymore –Morgana, **_**Merlin **_**(donated from **_**CaskettOlicityJeca**_**)**

**Song Suggestion: All of Me –John Legend**


	4. Hold It In

**Okay guys. I told you about the poll on my bio and I only got like one vote. So, I decided to go my way. And that means including the Let It Go scene. So, if some of you didn't want that, you should've answered the poll! *Takes a deep breath* Sorry. I'm still recovering from the stress of having to do 4 projects last weekend when there's only like 2 weeks left in school. Plus it's… uh… my time of the month. So sorry if I snap at you guys.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the chapter before I explode. BTW, here's where a little of the "based loosely off Frozen" comes in.**

* * *

Skye was relieved to hear his answer, but then realized something. She left ice in her wake all through out the Hydra base. "Um…" She started, pulling out of Ward's embrace to look at him, "We have a slight problem with hiding it from the team."

"What?" He eyed her curiously.

"You're gonna laugh," She smiled sheepishly, "I kinda left ice… everywhere on this base while fighting to get here."

Ward thought for a moment. "I got an idea. Stay here." He dashed out of the room leaving her to think over her powers. Everything she touched froze. How would she be able to be with Ward when she could freeze him with a single touch? Ward coming back into the room broke her train of thought. He was holding a gun that she remembered seeing in the old SHIELD files. She just couldn't remember what it did.

"What does that do?" She asked.

He put the gun in her hands and answered, "It's a freeze ray." She cautiously examined it, "Barton and Romanoff secured it a while back. It will explain how there's ice everywhere. So, you don't have to tell anyone about your powers." Skye smiled and leaned up, placing her lips gently on Ward's. He smiled through the kiss and responded.

When they pulled away, Skye whispered, "Thank you." He smiled back at her and leaned their foreheads together.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the door opening and the all to familiar voice of Coulson yelling, "Get away from her!" Ward jumped away from Skye, holding his hands up in surrender. Skye looked from Coulson to Ward. Coulson had May and Trip flanking him, all of them holding guns up to Ward. "May, cuff Ward. Trip get Garrett. I can see he's still breathing."

May and Trip nodded. Trip grabbed Garrett and dragged him over to Coulson. May went over and grabbed Ward's wrists. She locked Ward's wrists in the handcuffs and started to lead him out the door. She didn't get far before Skye shouted, "No! Let him go!"

"Skye, he's…" Coulson started but Skye cut him off.

"The one who saved me!" Skye shouted, receiving some questionable looks from the team, "Sure, he's done some unforgivable things, but he risked his life to keep me safe! He fought Deathlok for me! He was about to let Garrett kill him because of it!" Coulson looked at the hacker in shock, "I get that you guys don't trust him. I don't even fully trust him. But he can earn it back just like I did. Put him on one of the tracking bracelets you had me on after Miles! Just let him go!" Coulson heard the passion in Skye's voice he had grown accustomed to. He nodded at May. With a scowl, she un-cuffed Ward. Skye sighed in relief and ran over to him, careful not to touch him. She was still scared she would freeze him with one touch.

Coulson came over to Ward, the glare still evident. Ward turned and stood at attention like the good agent Skye always knew. "Don't think this is the end, Ward." Coulson said, not even trying to hide the edge to his voice, "Once we get back, you are getting a tracker put on you. And let me make myself perfectly clear. The only reason I'm allowing that is that you saved Skye. Had it been any other situation, I would have May kick the living daylights out of you. That tracker will remain on you until we fully trust you again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Ward answered without hesitation.

"I got one question." Trip voiced. Everyone turned to him, "Why is there ice everywhere?"

To answer his question, Skye held up the freeze ray. May nodded with a smirk, "Romanoff and Barton weaponry. Smart."

* * *

It was about a month after the whole fiasco with Hydra. Coulson and the team worked to rebuild SHIELD from the ground up. Ward still had the tracker on but was slowly earning the team's trust back. Most of it was thanks to Skye. They still kept her abilities a secret. It was getting easier now that she discovered something about her favorite leather gloves.

_Ward walked into the lounge to see Skye on the couch typing on her laptop. Ward smiled at how concentrated she was. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hey, princess." He said and placed a kiss to her temple._

"_Don't distract me, Ward." Skye ordered as he draped an arm around her shoulders. "I need to finish establishing this security code for Coulson." Ward nodded then saw she was wearing gloves. They were her favorite pair. They were fingerless and made of black leather. _

"_What's with the gloves?" He asked as she finally finished the codes._

_She looked down at her hands and flexed her fingers. "They help with controlling my abilities." She explained quietly, "They're so thick that I don't freeze everything I touch. See?" She reached out and grasped her precious laptop. Instead of freezing at her touch like before, it stayed in perfect condition. _

"_Smart." He noted._

"_Thanks." She smirked and pecked his lips._

She had been wearing the gloves every day. Simmons had raised questions about them, but Skye brushed them off as a new fashion fad she was on. No one else questioned the gloves. It gave Skye a little reassuring that she wouldn't freeze anything. But it all fell apart the day Hill came on board with a message.

She and Ward had been playing Battleship in the lounge. May had touched down at a remote site in Canada, almost near where Providence was. The snow falling outside the window just reminded Skye that she was different. "Everyone to the mission center." Coulson's voice rang through the intercom interrupting her train of thought, "Agent Hill has an announcement to make."

Once everyone was gathered in the mission center, Hill started, "Since SHIELD is being rebuilt with help from all of you," Everyone nodded in thanks at the mention, "We've decided to bring together another index." Skye's eyes widened at the mention. Ward grasped her hand in his and squeezed. She relaxed a little.

"So, you're going to be tracking down people claiming to have supernatural abilities?" Simmons questioned.

"Exactly right." Hill praised. Skye took in a sharp breath. She and Ward both knew what that meant. She would have to be extra, extra careful to hide her powers. If she was discovered, SHIELD could take her away. Which was going to be hard. With holding them in for so long, they felt like they were getting stronger every day she didn't use them. She still had yet to figure out what the snowflake necklace meant.

"Skye, you okay?" May suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah. Why?" Skye lied smoothly.

"Cause you're tapping your pointer finger against Ward's hand." May explained. Skye looked down and saw she was doing that exactly. She hadn't even realized she'd been doing it. "That's one of your tells. It says you're nervous."

Skye quickly retracted her hand from Ward's and stuffed both of them in the back pocket of her jeans. Ward placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down close to her ear. "Calm down. You'll be at more risk if you don't." He whispered. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Agent Skye, is there something we should know about?" Hill asked, eyeing her curiously.

"I… uh…" Skye started stammering for an answer. No one had been this close to discovering her powers.

"Skye, what's going on?" Fitz asked.

"You're never this nervous." Simmons pointed out.

The team and Hill were looking at her curiously. Ward looked at her with warning and concern in his eyes. Skye tried to take more deep breaths but she could feel the ice building in her gloves, begging to be released. She knew she should tell them. But with Hill building another index, she couldn't risk it. She didn't want to risk being taken away from the team. From the only family she'd ever known. And especially from Ward. The only man who would fight for her. The only man she ever truly loved.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally spitting out, "I need some air."

With that, she dashed off towards the cargo bay. Ward took off after her, the team and Hill following close behind. Skye quickly grabbed her leather jacket from the lounge for the cold. She discovered that with ice powers, the cold didn't really bother her. She had almost made it down the ramp before she heard Ward call, "Skye, wait!"

She turned to him quickly, "Ward, I just need some space!" She argued.

"Skye, you've been avoiding us as much as possible this past month," Simmons called, "Just tell us why you and Ward have been acting so weird!"

"It's none of your business!" Skye snapped and started down the ramp again. Ward quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. She turned back to him. Before she could argue, he took both of her wrists. "Ward, I just need some air. Is that so bad?"

She struggled against his grip until she finally slipped out of them. Ward started to warn her, "Skye, just calm down…"

Skye cut him off by yelling, "I just need space!" She threw her arm up to fend them off, but a wall of spiked ice formed in front of her. She gasped and looked down at her hands. They were bare. She looked and saw Ward had her gloves in her hand. They must have slipped off when she escaped his grasp.

The team and Hill gaped at her. "Skye…" Ward started, but before he could say anything else, Skye turned and took off into the snow. Ward looked down at the gloves in his hands, to the ice wall in front of him, then at the path Skye took. He could barely make out her silhouette before it disappeared in the flurry.

* * *

**Okay. I didn't know how to end this. I didn't want to go to far because the Let It Go scene is going to be the next chapter. So, keep checking in! Again, so sorry for the late update. Once school's out, I'll have more time to write. Although keep in mind I have a week long trip to Michigan, a 2-maybe 3 week trip to Germany and hopefully at least 3 weeks back home in Tennessee. So, if my updates are slow, just know that I'm traveling a lot. Okay? Anyways, R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: A woman doesn't know how powerful her voice is until she has been silenced –Ursula (Disney quote for a Disney inspired story? Seemed pretty fitting)**

**Song Suggestion: Only You Can Save Me –Darin**


	5. Let It Go

**Hey! I know this should've been the next chapter of "Of Beast & Beauty" but that's next. Sorry. I'm kinda stuck for how to start that. Plus I had my last day of school and my Legally Blonde the Musical auditions on Friday. I'm currently waiting to see what part I got. I hope I get Brooke but I would love just to be in that show. It's so much fun! **

**Also, I really wanted to get this chapter up. It has my favorite song like ever… Let It Go! Okay, I don't remember exactly how Elsa did the scene, so I'm just gonna do what I want, k? K. Also, there's gonna be a tiny Frozen crossover. Guess who Skye builds and brings to life? Olaf! He's so adorable that I just had to include him!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter and the song! (Also, I'm changing Elsa's dress design to make it a little more 'Skye')**

* * *

Ward and the team just stood in shock, starring down the path Skye had taken. Ward grasped Skye's leather gloves tightly in his hands. He could still feel the coldness of her skin under them. How could he have let her hold her powers in for this long? This was all his fault. He kept her from showing everyone what she could truly do. Making his decision, he stuffed her gloves in his pocket, climbed over the ice and started down the ramp.

"Where are you going?" Coulson called after him. He turned to see Coulson climbing over the ice and stopping only a few feet from him.

"Where do you think?" Ward asked harshly. Skye could be in danger and he was wasting time by arguing with Coulson, "I'm going after Skye."

"No you're not." Hill stated as she and the rest of the team stepped over the ice, "We have no idea how powerful she is. We are not risking anyone's safety to find her."

Ward clenched his teeth trying not to let the Berserker staff take over him. "Look," He said, "I don't care what you think about Skye. You've only seen her powers when she was scared. Her emotions affect her powers, so she accidentally did this. I don't even know how powerful she could be. All I know is this. She kept her powers hidden because she was afraid to hurt you all. And I'm going after her whether you like it or not."

With that, Ward turned and ran into the snow. He tried to follow the path Skye had taken. The team stood on the cargo ramp, starring down the path in silence. After a moment, Hill broke the silence, "He's crazy."

"That's what Skye does to him." May explained simply, "He'd do anything for her. It's called being in love."

* * *

"How could I let this happen?" Skye muttered to herself as she trudged through the snow. She had finally gotten a safe distance away from the plane, although it meant having to climb a mountain. The team was safe from her. Then she realized something. "If the team is safe, I can finally stop holding back." She looked down and flexed her fingers. She could faintly see blue vines wrapping around her hands. "I'm free." She whispered, "I'm free!"

Piano chords started to come to her head. Music had always been her emotional escape. Maybe it could be her real escape too. She started singing lyrics that came to her head, thinking no one was around. Little did she know that Ward was an amazing tracker. He had found Skye just as she started singing. He decided to see what she was planning to do.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_

Skye opened her palm and snowflakes appeared in the air. Looking around she saw a stoop above her. "If I'm gonna be staying, I might as well make myself comfortable." She said to herself. She threw her hand towards the ground below it and stairs made of jagged looking ice formed, leading up to the stoop.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_I don't care_  
_what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on._  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Skye stepped onto the first stair and it smoothed itself out. Placing her hand on the railing, it did the same thing. The stairs were now made of crystal clear, smooth ice. She unzipped her jacket, not needing it, and threw it into the wind.

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

Skye climbed the stairs and started walking towards the middle of the stoop. Unknown to her, Ward had followed as soon as he saw what beautiful things she could do. Swirling her hand, snow, rocks and sticks came together to form a snowman with buckteeth and a little twig on his head for hair. He was so adorable, Skye just had to make him._  
_

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_  
_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_

Skye got to the middle of the stoop and looked at the ground. It was covered in thick, pearly white snow. "Perfect" She muttered. Stamping her foot to the ground, a thick layer of ice formed, spreading to the perfect length. Ward watched in amazement at Skye's display. Skye threw up her hands and walls of ice grew around her, building her perfect ice palace. Adding a second story and stairs of glittering ice, she started throwing ice to add finishing touches. Then she realized what she was missing. She threw her hand into the air and a shimmering snowflake chandelier formed above her head.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

Ward could barely believe how beautiful Skye's power could truly be. This wasn't a curse. This was a gift. Inside the palace, Skye looked around at her work. Suddenly, she saw sparkling bits of ice flying out of her fingertips. She swirled her hand around and formed the first thing she thought of. The symbol of romance, a rose. It was then she realized she could never be with Ward again. He would never want her now that she knows her powers can hurt. And she didn't want to risk hurting him or anyone. Not wanting the rose to torture her with what might have been, she threw it to the ground, smashing it.

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the__ light of day  
__Let the storm rage on_

Skye suddenly felt too uncomfortable in her normal clothes. She stamped her foot and ice and snowflakes swirled around her body, changing her clothes into ones of ice. Once they had finished, she was standing in strappy ice blue heels matching her dress. Her dress was flowed like silk, strapless, and went down to a little above her knees. The piece de resistance was the long train made completely of snowflakes coming from the back of the dress. Swirling her hand over her head, little glittering snowflakes appeared in her brunette hair. She stepped out onto the balcony and threw her hands to the air in triumph.

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

After her little show, she whipped around and went back into the palace. With a flick of her wrist, the door to the balcony slammed shut behind her.

She let out a sigh of relief. That had been just what she needed. A release. All that power building up inside her was finally at rest. The only thing was… now she didn't know if she could keep it inside again. She had left her gloves with Ward, so that was out. If any of the team showed up, she would have no way to protect them. But why would they come? Why would they come just to see some monster in an ice palace?

Suddenly, she heard the door opening downstairs. Her body immediately tensed. She couldn't be around people. Not like this. "Skye?" An all too familiar voice called. She knew that voice anywhere.

Cautiously, she climbed down the stairs to the catwalk above the first floor. She slowly stepped out of the shadows to see the one man she had hoped wouldn't come out of fear. "Grant?" She called back as she stepped up to the railing.

Grant turned to face her. It only took one look to completely take his breath away. "Skye, you look…" He started, trailing off. He couldn't find words to describe how beautiful she looked in her ice dress.

"Look, what?" Skye insisted, growing nervous about his answer. What would he think of her know that he saw her in her true form? How would he feel when she showed him that the girl he had known turned into a queen of snow and isolation?

"Beautiful." He breathed finally.

* * *

**Okay, how did you guys like that? Cause, to be honest here, I had so much fun writing this chapter! I guess it's just fun to play with Skye's powers. You guys are in for a ride in the next few chapters. Just keep checking back in and R&R please! Pretty please, with a cherry on top?**

**Quote of the Day: Creativity can release you from the limitations that the world has constructed around you –Robert LaSardo**

**Song Suggestion: (What do you think it's going to be?) Let It Go –Idinia Menzel (Duh!)**


	6. Comforting Cold

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked that last chapter! That song is like… the best song in the history of music. Two songs made Idina Menzel's career: Let It Go and Defying Gravity… maybe No Good Deed too but definitely those two. She is so amazing! I can only dream of having a voice like hers. I mean…**

**I started ranting didn't I? Crap. Sorry you guys! I do that sometimes. With the right topic, I could rant for days. Anyways, I hope you all like this new chapter! It has the ever so adorable Olaf the snowman!**

* * *

Skye gaped at him, barely believing he could say something like that about her. "B-beautiful?" She stuttered as she looked into his eyes, searching for any sign of lies.

"As I said before, beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you." Ward said, offering her a small smile. A blush rose to Skye's cheeks. Ward was the first one to ever call her beautiful. Sure, she had been called hot, sexy, or even pretty… but never beautiful. "What happened back there, Skye?" He asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I-I don't know." Skye answered truthfully, "I just couldn't hold it in." She grasped the banister of the catwalk and shards of ice formed under her hands. She ripped her hands away from the banister with a scared expression. "And I still can't. You shouldn't be here! You need to leave!"

"Skye, I'm not going anywhere!" Ward practically shouted, "Your powers are beautiful. I saw you build this palace."

"Then you also saw how powerful I truly am." Skye shot back, "It isn't safe for you to be here, Grant! I can't control the curse!"

"It's not a curse!"

"It is if I run the risk of hurting you just by having it!" Skye yelled, eyes glassy with unshed tears. Ward suddenly dropped his shoulders. Her words had hit home for him. She was still worried for his safety. "I may be alone, Ward. But I'm alone and free. I'm free to use my powers without worrying about hurting you or the team. Just leave me alone and you'll be safe. All of you will."

With that, Skye turned and ran up the stairs to her ice bedroom. He could see the snowflakes in her hair glittering through the ice wall. "Skye!" Ward called after her, but she ignored him and ran the rest of the way. He took a chance and ran up after her. He wasn't going to let her go that easy. He found her on the balcony she finished her song on with her back to him. He saw her tumble of brunette curls covering the skin her dress showed and the tiny sparkling snowflakes shining in the pale sun. "Skye, I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be!" Skye snapped, not turning towards him. She refused to.

Ward sighed. There was only one way to get to her. He rushed forward and gripped her shoulder. He immediately turned her around. Without giving her time to protest, he crashed his lips to hers. He felt her tense, but it only lasted for a second. She relaxed in his arms and responded to the kiss. Her hands reached up to feel his chiseled chest beneath his t-shirt. After a moment or two of pure bliss in each other's arms, Skye realized she was touching him. She could freeze him!

Using all the strength she could muster, she shoved him off of him. He stumbled for a second before regaining his balance and she pressed her back against the balcony railing. She wanted as much distance as possible between her and Ward.

"What, Skye?" He asked, surprised she shoved him away.

Skye looked him from the top of his head to the bottoms of his shoes and back again. There was no ice on him at all! She looked down at her hands. The faint blue veins were still wrapping around her hands like icy vines. "How did I not freeze you?" She asked, more to herself than him.

"What do you mean?"

She finally looked back at him. "Everything I touch freezes." Skye explained, "But how did I not freeze you or at least your t-shirt? I was gripping it when we kissed."

Ward looked down at his shirt. Sure enough, there was no ice to be seen. And he didn't feel even the slightest cold. "I don't know." He answered, "Try touching me."

Skye timidly took a step forward. Reaching a shaking hand out, she gently touched his chest. She clenched her eyes shut, ready for the screams of agony. When none came, she opened her eyes. Nothing had happened to his chest! She smiled a little then took a bigger step. She reached up her hand and cupped his cheek. Nothing happened! "How is this possible?" She asked, her voice reduced to a whisper.

"I don't know," Ward answered quietly, taking the hand that was cupping his cheek in his own. "But I'm glad about it as long as I can do this." With that, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her into another mind-blowing kiss.

With the confidence this loophole now gave her, she immediately responded to the kiss. He released her hand so he could use both arms to pull her as close as humanly possible. Her now free arms wrapped around his neck where one of her hands tangled itself in his hair. His tongue swiped her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She automatically gave it to him without a second thought. Their tongues battled for dominance but in the end, his won. When air became necessary, they pulled away, both breathless.

He leaned forward so their foreheads where touching. It was then he saw the familiar chain dangling from her neck. He reached a hand up and grasped the cold metal. "You're still wearing my dog tags." He pointed out.

She looked down and saw he was right. "Yeah." She said quietly. Her hand trailed down his neck all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. She let her cold hand slip slightly under the fabric of his t-shirt and felt his warm skin underneath.

Ward tilted her head up to look into her dark eyes. He released the dog tag to trace her jawline. As his fingers brushed over the cool skin of her collarbone, he whispered, "Are you sure about this, Skye?"

Her eyes drifted down to his left wrist. Still dangling from it was the silver probation bracelet, a constant reminder of his betrayal. But when she looked up into his molten chocolate eyes, all she could see was love for her shinning in them. She gave him one of her dazzling smiles that he swear could light up the world, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

With that answer in mind, he swept her off her feet and lifted her up, bridal style. She squealed in surprise but when he looked down at her, she was smiling and giggling. He took her through the open door to her bedroom. With a flick of her wrist, Skye closed the balcony doors, giving them the privacy they needed in this moment. But, really, what they both needed in this moment… was each other. In that moment, Ward didn't care that Skye could freeze the ocean with a single touch. He only cared about showing her that he loved her no matter what.

* * *

Unknown to the couple, the team was tracking Ward. Fitz had built a device to remotely track Ward's probation bracelet. He had been leading the team, plus a few surprise guests, up the mountain to Skye and Ward… or at least Ward. "How far, Fitz?" Coulson called through the snow.

"I have no idea, sir." The Scott answered dejectedly, "This bloody snowstorm is messing with Ward's signal." At that moment, the device flashed a message in bright red.

_Signal Lost_

"Brilliant." Simmons muttered sarcastically, looking over his shoulder, "We lost the signal!"

"Well, there has to be some way to track them without it!" Trip shouted. They all came together in a group.

Suddenly, May stepped away from the group. They turned to see a look of utter amazement on her face. "My God." She breathed, stepping farther away from them. They quickly followed her only to see what took her breath away in the first place. In front of them, obviously used to be a beautiful meadow, but now it was even more beautiful. The waterfall and stream had frozen solid in mid-flow. The weeping willows surrounding it had turned an icy purple color with droplets of ice instead of leaves sparkling like diamonds on their limbs. Each team member shared May's amazement.

"Wow" Trip.

"My God." Coulson.

"Amazing." Fitz.

"Beautiful." Simmons.

After their utter amazement diminished some, Coulson was the first to speak up, "This was obviously Skye's work."

"Agreed." May said, "The snowstorm couldn't have done this. This is…"

"Beautiful?" Simmons finished.

"Yeah. That's the word I was looking for." May said quietly. The team spread out around the meadow, each taking in its beauty in different sections. Simmons discovered that when the wind blew the limbs of the weeping willows, a melodious sound came from the tinkling of the ice.

"Hi!" A new voice piped up from close to the ground. The entire team jumped and turned to the voice. Their surprise grew when they discovered the voice came from a snowman… a snowman with buckteeth and a small twig for hair. He gave them a big smile and waved one of his stick hands, "I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." He opened his arms to Trip, the person closest to him.

Trip was the first to break the silence, "You're a snowman?"

"Yep!" Olaf said cheerfully, giving them another bucktoothed smile.

"How…?" Simmons started but then realized something, "Did Skye build you?"

"Skye?" Olaf twisted his face in confusion, "Long brunette hair, dark eyes, ice and snow powers?"

"Yes!" The team chorused together. They looked at the snowman, hopefully.

"Oh yeah." Olaf shrugged, "I know her. And yeah she did build me."

Coulson bent down to Olaf's level and looked at him curiously. "This is amazing." He said, smiling slightly. He reached out his hand and poked Olaf in the middle snowball… or to Olaf, his stomach.

Olaf let out a little giggle then smacked Coulson's hand away. Coulson winced and rubbed his hand. "At least buy me dinner first." Olaf said jokingly. He laughed at his own joke then settled down.

May shook her head in amazement at the talking and walking snowman. She crossed her arms and leaned against a weeping willow. Her sudden weight shifter the tree, making some of the droplets fall on Trips head. Once the assault was over, Trip rubbed his head to sooth the pain. "Trip, you okay?" May asked.

"Yeah. I got a thick skull." Trip shrugged.

"I don't have a skull… or bones." Olaf said. Everyone just looked at him.

Fitz bent down to his level and took out one of his stick limbs. He started examining it with scientific curiosity, "How is this… OW!" The hand suddenly slapped him across the face.

"Hey!" Olaf defended and snatched his arm away. Fitz stood up rubbing his cheek. Simmons came and put a hand on his arm for comfort. He sent her a small smile of thanks. Putting his arm back in, Olaf smiled at all of them. "What are your names, anyway?"

Coulson started to introduce each team member. "I'm Phil Coulson. This is Melinda May, Antoine Triplett, Trip for short, Jemma Simmons, and Leo Fitz."

"Hi!" Olaf chimed again. He waved at them again.

After giving a slight wave, Simmons stepped forward towards Olaf. "Olaf, do you know where Skye is?"

Olaf looked as though he were searching his mind for an answer. "You know, a man came rushing through here not too long ago." Olaf mused, "Didn't even say hi or give me his name. I think he was searching for Skye as well, cause he followed her path."

Fitzsimmons looked at each other, "Ward!" The shouted together.

"Where did Ward and Skye go?" Coulson asked.

"She went to build her new home and he followed her." Olaf said.

"New home?" May repeated.

"Yeah." Olaf confirmed. He pointed up into the mountains, "Way up there." The team looked but couldn't see any sign of Skye, Ward or this new home.

"Can you take us to them?" Trip asked.

"Sure." Olaf shrugged. He started walking, or more like waddling in the direction he pointed, "Follow me."

* * *

**Okay, how many of you noticed I put lyrics and a bunch of lines from Frozen? Be honest. Now, for the next chapter, remember that I said "the team, plus a few surprise guests" Okay? Good. I just had to include Olaf in here! It's inspired by Frozen and he's just too adorable to resist! Anyways, R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: You don't love someone because they're perfect; you love them in spite of the fact that they're not –Jodi Picoult**

**Song Suggestion: Corner –Allie Moss**

**Also, could you maybe answer the poll on my bio asking which chapter story I should do after I finish "Of Beast & Beauty"? Thanks! Love you guys!**


	7. SUPER Important! MUST read!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter but I have some news concerning this story. Starting Thursday (at 4:30 in the freaking morning) I will be going to Michigan for a performance camp. Now, I love performing, but there's a slight problem. The hotel I'm staying at doesn't have internet connection or cell service. So basically, I will be cut off from society for a week. Now, I'll be gone until July sixth, but I'll be writing all through my trip. I just won't be able to post anything until probably the seventh or eighth.**

**Also, keep in mind on the tenth of July, I leave for a two-week trip to Germany. So, I won't be able to update then either. Then I will have 3 weeks until school gets back in, so I can write then.**

**Bottom line: I won't be updating till the seventh or eighth and then you'll have to wait two weeks for the next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm having a fun summer! Hope you guys do too and for future reference, happy Fourth of July! **


End file.
